Agent Brooklyn rewrite
by Agent Brooklyn
Summary: <html><head></head>My name's Gabriel and I thought I was a normal freaky kid with powers and belonged to nobody turns out I was way off.</html>


Gabriel's POV

I walk into an alley that is pitch black and look around and spot a couple of trashcans. "What's for dinner tonight" I say looking through some of the cans "ah here we go some good old leftover chicken". I bite into it and ignore the gross aftertaste, and then I hear what sounded like a whistle and look up. I move because my reflexes tell me it would really hurt if I stay were that robot is about land. As soon as it hits it gets up and looks around like it's looking for something and just then another robot falls but it's smaller. "You alright South" the bigger one said "Yeah I'm fine North"

"Alright evaluation" it said while checking its self "no injuries area seems to be fine and… um South"

"Yeah, oh" the other one said when it saw me "How much did you see kid?" "All of it" I said, "How are we going to handle this North"

"I don't know" was his reply "I suggest we kill him"

The smaller one said

"Wait hold on, KILL!" I yelled "Yeah kill we can't let you go after you've seen us"

"So you just kill me, a fourteen year old boy, and leave"

"Well South we can't kill him think about what his parents would do" after that a hint of sadness showed on my face for only a second then disappeared "Listen kid were not going to kill you so get rid of the long face" the guy I am just now figuring out is North said "That isn't why I'm sad" I mumbled "Say again" it said "That isn't why I'm sad" I mumbled again "Come on speak up kid" he yelled

" I said I don't know my parents, I never did, the story is they died a couple hours after I was born" I yelled back "Oh, well sorry about pryin' it out of you like that kid but what are you doing out here on the streets aren't you sup post to be in a foster home" he said with a calmer voice "That's the thing people wouldn't take me because they didn't think I was human" the female robot joined the conversation again with "What do you mean by that"

They were both staring at me with questioning eyes now "well based off what I've heard I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and a lot meaner" I replied "Oh you're definitely coming with us now" the girl said after taking off her helmet and the boy following "Why" I asked more calm then I should have been "Can't explain kid but orders are orders" he said pulling out what looked like a tranquilizer and shooting me "Orders, what orders" I yelled before blacking out

-24 hours later aboard U.N.S.C Infinity

"Sir what shall we do with him" I heard in a slight whisper

"Keep him and train him to be like his parents except better" as soon as I heard that I was wide awake and questioning him "how do you know my parents" I asked with a very harsh voice "sir he is awake again" said the guy next to me "good send him up" I heard probably from some phone are something "sir aren't the free-" he began but the person on the phone cut him off

"send him up"

-Captain's Bridge

I walk in and there is exactly what I thought would be on a military ship "this just like the movies I snuck in to watch" I heard a couple of snorts from the soldiers surrounding the table in the middle "I guess those are the freelancers" I thought to myself but was pulled out of my thoughts by whom I guessing is the captain "what's your name" he asked "why do you want to know" I asked "I'm going to ask one last time what's your name" he asked with a demanding voice "alright, its Gabriel" and that earned me a glare from the captain "full name" okay I think he's serious now "fine, fine my full name is Gabriel Amari Heaggans" just then I heard a femine voice say "sir, does this confirm our suspicions" "okay I am totally out of the loop" I thought "yes it does confirm our suspicions Agent Carolina" I stare at the captain with curious eyes and say "okay can some one please fill me in" after that statement I finally got some attention "sir" said the girl in the black armor sitting next to the captain "go ahead" he said without looking at her "your parents worked with us but defied one rule so they left" I just stared at her which gave her the go to keep going "well your parents had intercourse and had you" once again I say nothing "your parents didn't die of a natural cause they were assassinated"


End file.
